


the trees were once so green

by yahootoldyou



Series: island gods [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Poor Niall, cheating liam, cheating niall, god AU, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wishes things were different but he can't change the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trees were once so green

**Author's Note:**

> niall's pov on the events leading up to and during part one of the series.

Niall remembers when he became a god, welcomed to the new status by a large man, who later on he found had been the lead god, and two other men. Niall remembers seeing Louis and Liam, remembers meeting them and shaking their hands, becoming a part of their little circle, even though Louis didn't really care for him. Louis couldn’t be bothered to welcome someone new, someone different. It had just been Liam and Louis for 600 years when Niall arrived, bringing sunlight and harmony and life to the island. When green began to sprout Niall had smiled and flourished the forest, keeping things bright and colorful. 

The earth shook for the first time when Niall witnessed the death of his nephew, the pain too much to bear. Liam had to grab Niall and hold on for dear life in fear of everything collapsing around them, into his ocean. Even Louis, who normally never bothered to even acknowledge Niall, came and checked on him during this time. Liam began being near Niall more and more and slowly Niall fell in love with him. After that, Niall began planting flowers, growing them around the island and eventually making it the most beautiful island around, a real jewel, all because of his undying love for Liam. Days went on, moved forward, and Niall and Liam could not be any more in love. They shared a bed, worked together on making the island a happy and peaceful place. Even Louis, the most dreadful being Niall had ever had the displeasure of having to live with stayed moderately in control, only taking souls whose time had come and not causing any trouble that was terribly out of line. 

This all changed, however, after Harry arrived. Harry was a beacon, a little bit of sunshine that further brought peace to their island, brought love their. This was a time of great prosperity for the island and it’s people, all of the gods doing their jobs properly and tending to their positions with honest sincerity and love. This period lasted the island for a thousand years, throughout which Louis grew more and more bitter.   
“Louis, please, see sense, he’s just a boy! He deserves to live a long, happy life! To fall in lo-“ Louis cut Harry off, spinning so fast it may have given Niall whiplash.   
“Do not tell me how to do my job, boy! Don’t come in here with your idealism and your blissful ignorance and tell me I shouldn’t kill someone. I don't care who they are, what age they are, I've done it before and I’ll do it again! So, get out of my way!” He shoves Harry down on his way out and Niall watches as Harry huffs, picks himself up and chases Louis out of the palace. After so many of their debates, he can’t imagine why Harry is still trying so hard to get through to Louis, who barely wants to give Harry the time of day. Niall watches Harry with Louis, he's so incredibly gentle and kind that Niall swears he’s almost watched Harry break away the ice surrounding Louis’ heart piece by piece. 

One day, weeks after the last incident, as Niall is reading in the library he hears a commotion on the upper level east wing where Louis and Harry’s rooms are located. Creeping up the stairs, Niall peers around the corner to see Louis pressing Harry up against the wall.   
“I thought I told you to stay out of my way.” Louis hissed in Harry’s ear, biting the edge and making Harry squirm.  
“You did but Louis please, I just want you to listen and understand, violence isn’t the solution to everything that annoys you.” Louis smirks into Harry’s neck, being inches shorter and releases Harry to the floor. Niall is relieved, he really didn't want to have to get involved when Louis already hated him. Niall was about to leave them alone again when he was stunned into position as Harry lunged at Louis and kissed him full on the mouth. Niall forced himself back down the stairs, he especially didn't want to be caught witnessing that. He cringes, thinking about Louis’ blood stained teeth and forces himself to retire to bed, he’d had a long enough day.

When Liam and Niall marry, Niall is the happiest he’s ever been. Harry by his side and Louis by Liam’s, they tie the knot at the edge of the ocean, where earth meets water. Its symbolic of them and their lives together, Niall couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day. It was only slightly dampened by the fact that Niall knew Liam had been sleeping with a mortal named Sophia. He tried not to dwell on that as he fell into bed with a man named Josh just a week after they were married.

Harry and Niall’s flower garden is Niall’s favorite place in the universe, he’s decided. Today he and Harry are planting lilacs to replace some peonies that had wilted. They take their time, placing the seeds and then growing them to full bloom. Both he and Harry see this as cheating a little bit but they water the plants and provide them sunlight, so speeding up the process can be justified. The garden, like their friendship has grown into a beautiful, lush, vibrant being, full of life and love. Niall knows that Louis is the only god who cannot see the garden from his room. He does sometimes feel bad that they isolate him the way they do, but Niall can’t help but feel vindicated. Unlike Harry, he is not a being of love, and he can be just as petty and sneaky as both Liam and Louis. 

Niall has felt he and Liam have been drifting apart for more than just a little while. It seems as Harry and Louis become history’s greatest love story, Liam and Niall have fallen off the wagon, realizing that they will never have what the other two do. As an awful result, the island has become desolate and dry, lacking the thriving life it once held. Niall reflects, as he lays beside another mortal male, if perhaps he and Liam were just supposed to work together and not fall in love. When walking around the palace grounds he realizes that the garden he loves so much has started to wilt, and he realizes its becoming time to let Liam and their marriage go.

Louis and Harry have created another bet, one that they feel is going to define once and for all, whether or not love is stronger than death. Harry is valiant in his effort to convince Louis of the fact that love is everlasting, not finality such as death is. Niall brushes it off until they’re outside of Harry’s sanctuary with Harry unconscious in his arms because Louis broke his heart. His best friend is dying in his arms and he can’t enter his sanctuary and for a fleeting moment, he’s hurt by the discover because he can’t fathom why Harry would keep him out. He’s close to maybe collapsing when Liam cuts through his thought process with the notion that maybe you have to be in love to pass through and that is just so… so Harry, that it makes perfect sense. He realizes that Louis has to be the one to save Harry and he wants to be sick, wants to throw up a million times because he no longer loves Liam and that is almost too much for him to handle. Startled from his thoughts, Niall hears Louis protesting to going into the sanctuary because of some bullshit regarding him being death and death can’t love blah, blah, blah.  
“Grow up, Louis! Harry is dying! And it's your fault! Pull your shit together and save him!” Niall’s rage is evident, he needs Louis to shut up and do what needs to be done, not waste time Harry may not have. When Louis disappears inside all Niall can do is sit down on the ground and wait to see if Harry is okay, completely ignoring Liam’s shitty existence.

When Harry and Louis get married the peasants rejoice and the stars shine brighter than Niall has ever seen. He stands by Harry’s side and wishes them love and happiness for all of eternity. It is with a light heart that Niall slips Liam his wedding ring and as Louis and Harry leave for their week long retreat to a secluded island, Niall walks along the trail in his forest, watching as the trees bloom with fresh life. The island was ready for a new beginning, and so was Niall.


End file.
